Chris Halliwell
Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the second-born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother to Melinda Halliwell and younger brother to Wyatt Halliwell. Chris is a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from his mother and father. Early History Early Life Piper, who was still mourning future Chris's death, was too afraid to take him out into the world and kept him cooped up in the Manor. Piper was able to realize that Chris didn't die, but was reborn with a new lease on life. However, he was attacked by the demon Barbas although Piper, who temporary gained the powers of Shakti, was able to fight the demon off and save her son. Wyatt and Chris At the time of his birth, everyone was paying more attention to Chris, not Wyatt, which lead to him orbing Chris all over the place. Wyatt often picked on his little brother out of jealousy. However, Grams was able to cast a spell to stop the sibling rivalry, after which he is blessed by his ancestors at his Wiccaning. Coming into his powers Unlike his siblings, Chris does not come into his powers until late 2006 when he helped his big brother, Wyatt, cheat in a game of Candy Land against their grandpa by orbing cards around. After Wyatt was kidnapped by an evil Billie and Christy, Victor urges Chris to orb Wyatt back again - and Chris does so successfully. Birth of Melinda Halliwell After the birth of his little sister, Chris - right from the start - started picking on her as Wyatt did to him. Piper and Leo were very distraught over this, as having three children all picking on each other - using powers, was a lot to handle. She often sent him or Wyatt to go and stay with Grandpa for a few days, before switching them out with Melinda. Twice-Blessed Status More than eighteen months later, it was revealed that the Council of Elders altered destiny to make Chris, and his newborn sister, Melinda, Twice Blessed just like Wyatt. The Elders wanted to ensure that the three of them would inherit a more powerful form of the Power of Three. Before Fated Prior to Season One, Chris is working as a bartender at Halliwells - his mom's restaurant - and helping Future Whitelighters. He is also battling demons with his older brother Wyatt. Personality Like his Father and the Halliwell Witches, Chris is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons. He shows a stubborn side which is commented by Piper about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner, and very protective of his little sister and older brother. He is sarcastic, witty, determined, and likes to lighten the mood and joke about things. When needed to be, he can be very serious and calm. Even though he doesn't get angry often, when he does, everyone knows it. He gets loud, relentless, and channels all of his anger into demon-hunting. He often pulls Melinda long with him to demon hunt, much to Wyatt's chagrin. Chris has a strong trait of obsessiveness, and when he obsesses he doesn't stop and becomes so focused and determined that nothing else matters. This can be a good thing when related to life goals, but a dangerous thing when it comes to magic. Physical Appearance He greatly favors his Aunt Prue in appearance, right down to the green eyes while the other members of the family have brown eyes. He is noticeably very fortunate in looks, with wavy black hair, a strong face shape, and pretty green eyes. Chris also has some facial hair depending on the episode. He is usually seen wearing simple clothing for his age, nothing too flashy. He is seen wearing mostly hoodies in episodes with a simple shirt and pants/jeans. He also likes to favor in Jackets, leather especially. Powers and Abilities For a more detailed version of Chris Halliwell's powers and abilities, please see his Power Page. Chris is a whitelighter-witch and has inherited genes/powers from both sides of his family He is also the second Twice-Blessed Child known to exist, and can channel the Twice-Blessed Power along with his siblings. He is also a Fated One and a member of the Power of Eight. Relationships |-|Familial = * 'Melinda Halliwell -' Chris and Melinda aren't the ideal brother and sister; they argue constantly and have zero respect for each others privacy. When they were younger, they would orb each other around the house and in and out of magic school. Chris constantly picked on her, and stole her toys, and hid them, and teased her. He loves to play pranks on her and is used to being able to pick on her and getting a big reaction But in the end, no matter what they fight or situation, they would do anything to protect each other and for each other. * 'Wyatt Halliwell -' Wyatt is Chris' older brother, and in many was his best friend. They have been through a lot, but always come out on top and still friends. They are extremely close and protective of each other - although they will never admit that. Their relationship is complex but very brotherly. * 'Kathrine Mitchell -' Kathrine and Chris are very close friends, with a dynamic and layered relationship that is different than that of their other familial relationships. They seem to have a mutual view of the world around them and have a similar sense of humor - witty, sarcastic, and a little dark. |-|Romantic = |-|Friendly = |-|Antagonistic = Notes and Trivia * Chris is named after Leo's father, Christopher Wyatt, while his alias Perry is possibly derived from the Halliwell family's long-standing "P" tradition. * Chris shares many traits with his late Aunt Prue. They both have dark hair and green eyes as well as the power of telekinesis. They were born in October and they also have similar personalities; they're both serious, business-like, stubborn and care greatly for their family's well-being. Also, they both have encountered the Angel of Death sometime before their deaths. * Chris has OCD - Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. ** Chris' obsession focuses on demon's - figurative and literal. He has OCD flares, where he becomes overly obsessed with hunting demons and finding the ones that got away. * Piper calls him Peanut sometimes. * Phoebe Halliwell jokingly calls Chris a Studentlighter due to his inability to heal. * Chris is known to possess extensive knowledge of the Underworld and even has many contacts there. He may even have infiltrated the Underworld at multiple stages in his life. Appearances in Fated Season One Gallery Image Gallery Category:Fated Category:Next Generation Category:Whitelighter-Witches Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings